A Look into the Future
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: As he waits for the birth of his new Child, Fire Lord Zuko thinks back to the last ten years of peace


MT: Hey everyone, this is my first Avatar fiction, celebrating the kick butt series finale

MT: Hey everyone, this is my first Avatar fiction, celebrating the kick butt series finale. This is just a one-shot in Zuko's Point of View, in what is my mind, should have been the ending to the series.

A Look into the Future

I wince every time I heard another pain filled yell, and I flinched every I hear another threat directed at me, through the thick doors to my bedchambers.

My name is Zuko, the Fire Lord of the Fire nation. Most, when they hear my name would say I begin my life as pathetic prince to the last Fire Lord, and you know what, I wouldn't deny it either. I was banished from my home, and everything I knew when I refuse to fight my father in an Agni Kai when I spoke out during a war meeting. But, now I could care less about such a thing, it was ten years after all.

I flinched again when I heard another loud threat from my wife and lover, Mai. I still wonder how such a quiet girl like my wife grew up to have such powerful lungs as an adult? Sighing slightly, I looked around. All of my closest friends were here for this grand day, as Sokka so kindly put it. My first child was about to be born. The first Royal Firebender born into a world of peace.

The threats and scream suddenly die down, and I had a moment to think. These last ten years has been busy, but I was truly glad with how everything had turned out. For the first few years I acted more as a teacher then of a leader. I taught many of my people the true art of fire bending, not the art that my great-grandfather taught.

I would be the first to admit it, but teaching an entire nation that fire bending was more about life and energy was probably the hardest thing I have ever done. It was probably even harder then adjusting to life as a common person. Since I had Uncle at my side, life as a commoner was easy because he was there to support me. Still, I couldn't help but feel happy when I saw the first Firebender using the true form of our nation's power.

Time pass and more people joined in. Slowly I took a nation, who once lived for nothing but death and violence, into a nation that admire beauty and life. I even hired a friend of Sokka, the inventor with the crazy ideas, to help take fire bending in different, none lethal path. Though his ideas were strange, with his help, we took the Fire Nation way from the path of war, and into the way of art.

A loud scream, follow by another threat aimed at me, broke my train of thought. Another straight minute of this want on, and I couldn't help but feel like I should be in there, as her husband, to support her, and see my child's come into this new world of peace. But the doctors and the healers from the Water Tribe said it was best if I wait outside. Not wanting to argue with trained healers, I stayed outside, but each time I hear a scream, or threat reaches my ears, I feel like I should burn down that door to see if my wife, and future child are okay.

The screams died down once more, giving me more time to think about these past ten years. I looked to my life and saw the Avatar, Aang of the Air Nomads, sitting patiently, but when he hears a scream, he jumps a good foot into the air I have seen it from the corner of my eye.

In the past ten years Aang had grown from a goofy fun loving kid into a slightly less goofy, but still fun loving adult. He had grown over this time, nearly taller then me. He had also let his hair grow out slightly. I still find it weird looking at him, I thought he was natural bold. He grown out his hair just enough so he could wear it as a small ponytail, but still kept the rest of his head mostly shaved.

After ending the war, Aang traveled, mostly by himself, trying to repair the damage left behind by my family. To his shock, and the shock of the entire world, some of his people survived the slaughter my Great-Grandfather lid. The Air Nomads had continued to live in secret, teaching their children the art of Airbending. When Aang learned of this, he set out another quest to reunite his people under once. He spent the better part of five years restoring his people to their rightful place. I was very glad when I got this news. The Air Nomads are part of the balance of the world and I felt like true balance couldn't be restored until they were brought back.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Aang using his Airbending to entertain his one and half year old daughter. After Aang had finished his second quest, he and Katara had started to date. While it was a little rocky at times, they eventually married. Anyone could see that they were made for each other, and I was glad that they were happy.

I looked over at the rest of my friends and couldn't help but think of how much they had changed in these past ten years.

First was Toph. While physically, she had changed, emotional and mentally, she was still the same tomboy, who wasn't afraid to spoke her mind, and tell others what she thinks. While she was taller, she was still the shortest one of us all. She also had, as I'm told, one great figure, but she hides it with her loose fitting clothes, and keeps her hair short.

After the war, Toph returned to her home, but still had family trouble. It would seem that Toph's parents still saw her as some kind of delicate doll, despite everything she had done to help stop the war. Some said that the argument that followed could be heard all around the Earth Kingdom. In the end, she left her family again, and traveled by herself all around the Earth Kingdom.

Toph eventually settled down in Ba Sing Se, and with some help from all of her friends, myself included, she opened her own Earthbending School. She not only teach how to see with using Earthbending, but she also been teaching many her own personal creation, Metalbending. There are now many metalbenders around this world; even I employed a few of them to make new buildings. She's currently dating a young man, who appears to be as wild and untamable as the young girl herself, though I don't wouldn't know it this is my first time meeting him.

Not to far away from the young Earthbender, I could see Sokka and his wife Seki, talking about little things. After the war, Sokka had traveled, much like the rest of us, by himself, helping those who needed it. Seki joined him later, and together they help many recovered from the war.

While Sokka hasn't changed much personality wise, he was noticeable bigger, both in height and muscle. Seki credit this to all the heavy lifting he had done over the ten years. Seki had also grown over these lost few years, and was consider a beauty. They also had a pair of twins, about two and half year olds, with a third child on the way.

Another scream draw my attention back to the doors, leading to my bedchambers, but mind wasn't on my wife at the moment. Inside of that room at time, was a certain Waterbender, helping to ease my wife's pain.

When Aang had left on his quest to restore his people, his left Katara in her village with a promise to return when everything was done. She waited for five years for his return. Sokka once had said that it was like before they found Aang in the iceberg. After the Avatar returned the two begin dating, and like I said before they had some rocky moments, but they were destined lovers as my uncle had once put it.

While Katara had grown in many ways, most of us had agreed that she still carries that short temper of hers. Unfortunately most of that temper is directed at Aang. I remembered one time, when Aang had showed up at my front door. It seems that he had forgotten their anniversary, and Katara had kicked him out of their home. It was a few days later when Katara showed up and they made up. I can't help but laugh when I think about it.

Another series of screams and threats begin, but I was used to them now. I actually took it as a sigh that Mai was doing good. Instead, my mind drifted back to my family, and how the last ten years had effect us.

My father, Ozai, had spent all of these years in prison. All that time in there hadn't done much for him. When I visited him, he often just stares blankly ahead. Then there are times when I visited he lashes out me, trying to reach me from his bars. It seems like he had gone insane, as he constantly saying that he would retake the Fire Nation from me, and set it on the path that it was destined for. I can only shake my head when I see him.

Then there's my sister, Azula. After Katara defeated her, she lost what little mind she had left. She was danger to herself and every one around her. She attacked the guards I sent when I rose to the throne. To insure that she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else, I had Aang remove her firebending, like he did with my father. She now just sits in her old room, babbling about ruling the Fire Nation. I mean had once hatred her, now all I feel is pity.

I let out an easy sigh as my thoughts drifted to my Uncle Iroh. True to his word, he had retired to Ba Sing Se and lived out the rest of his live as a simple teahouse owner. He tea was quite famous, and many, not just those of the Earth Kingdom, came to have his tea. When I wasn't busy being the Fire Lord, I would help out with the teahouse. He died two years ago, going peacefully in his sleep and with a smile on his face. My uncle left the Teahouse in, not only my care, but my friends as well. Mostly, now, Sokka and Seki run the house, and while I was a little worried, I was surprise to find that Sokka was good at making tea. He said that uncle taught him a few things before dieing.

I sigh lightly as I thought of the one person who couldn't be here for this day. My father had refused to give me any information about my mother's whereabouts. He was determined to keep at least one victory for himself. He made me mad that day, but despite all he put me through, I couldn't bring myself to harm him. I just wasn't that just of person anymore.

When my friends learn of this, they all agreed to help in looking for her. I was very glad to have such friends by my side. It fills the void that was created when my mother left.

Suddenly, I heard the biggest scream coming from my wife. And then everything want quiet.

I sat up from the chair I had place in front of the doors, look of pure terror on my face. Everything single terrible scenarios burn brighter then Sozin's comet, in my mind. What if something happened to Mai? What if something's wrong with the baby? What if…What if…I just can't allow myself to think that last thought!

Suddenly I heard it. The cries of a newborn baby! When I heard that wonderful sound, my mind become blank and smiled, as tears freely fell from eyes.

The doors opened a moment later as the doctors and Water Tribes healers begin leaving. I easily spotted Katara as she left the chambers.

"You have a healthy baby boy, Zuko," the young Waterbending master spoke softly, answering the question I wanted to ask.

"Can I see them?" I asked softly.

"Yes, but make it quick. They both tired," Katara replied.

I just nodded, quickly walking my way past all of the healers and doctors. They were all blurs to my eyes, all that matter to me now, was seeing my family.

The doors closed behind me immediately after I entered. Everyone knew that I wanted to be alone for this moment. The room was barely lit, but still I could see her, holding our boy. I walked softly to her, not wanting to alarm her.

Mai had changed a lot, and I'm not just talking about her looks either. She wasn't the solemn teenager out of place with the world. Her smiles are ten times brighter then the sun, well to me they, at least. She laughs more, and it's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. She even volunteer to watch all of our friends' kids! She said she was getting ready for our own child. But I could see she likes having them around.

"Come see our lovely child, Zuko," Mai spoke softly, but tiredly, as I walked up to the bed.

I carefully took my son from exchanged wife's hands and looked happily at him. I could only hope that my son would have his mother's eyes and my looks. I just hope he never gets his face scarred like what happened to me.

My son opened his eyes for the first time, letting out a small yawn as well. He looked up at me, and I knew without a double that this boy would be raised in peace. He would be loved, he would be happy, and most importantly, I would never let any harm come to him. I would always be there for him, no matter what.

"What would you name him?" my wife asked tiredly.

I looked at her from a moment and took in how tired she looked. I probably would be to if I had labor for nine hours. But I knew that all of the time was worth it, and I knew she knew that too.

I looked down at the baby in my arms, asleep once again. Only one name stood out in my mind. A name that to me, means many things. This name means, power, wisdom, grace, honor, and many other things. A name that was perfected for this new age of peace and happiness!

"He shall be named Prince Iroh," I said softly.

When I looked at my wife, I found her fast asleep. No doubt the day had finally caught up to her. I smiled softly, and just set there, living in this moment. And I knew somewhere somehow my mother was watching me, smiling at that this look into the future.

(…)

MT: Okay, before you all get into my faces about this, I know I didn't involve Ty Lee in this. I just didn't feel her at the end of Avatar. I'm not against Ty Lee. I just don't think she fitted into my story that's all.


End file.
